


His Triumph

by RightNow2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom!Harry, Fingering, Fluff, Forced Knotting, Gay, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, alpha!Harry, alpha!louis, bottom!Louis, larry smut, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. But after they both presented as alphas, things got a little rough for them. Always stealing eachother's omegas, forgetting what their friendship was like before.<br/>Let's just say, that after they meet for the first time in more than three years, they just can't keep their hands of each other. And Harry finally got his revenge. Fucking another alpha was the best thing that has ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some prompt, that wanted both Louis and Harry to be alphas, ending in a fight, where Harry would overpower the smaller guy and then fuck him.
> 
> Work in Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5651042

Harry and Louis knew each other for quite a long time. Ever since they were two and met at that stupid playground actually. They became good friends. Always together, wherever they went and whatever they did. They rarely fought, but when they did, they usually ended up sulking for about a week, because neither of them was ready to give up their pride to apologize. Missing each other was what caused them to apologize to each other and they were good for about a month or so, before something stupid came in between them again. 

Their friendship remained strong though. At least until they were fifteen. Harry was the first one to identify as an alpha, but Louis followed soon behind. And they should know that a friendship this good as the one they had, could never work with both of them being way too dominant, way too possessive and way too proud. They just didn’t want to face it. 

So when Harry laid his eyes on that omega, it was really just by chance that Louis liked him too. They got in a huge fight about it, but came to a conclusion that an omega was not worth it so they both stopped trying to get him to be theirs, leaving the poor boy heartbroken. It didn’t matter to them though, they were once again okay. 

They were stupid and after it happened the third time, Louis just sort of snapped and snitched the omega away right in front of Harry’s eyes. Which of course left the curly haired boy more than ready for the revenge. During Louis’ stay at his cousin’s house he took it upon himself to seduce his ex-best friend’s omega, fucked him and made sure to leave behind enough marks and traces that Louis would get his point and stop stealing omegas from him. 

Louis was pissed, of course. And after that it was just constant war in between those two. They didn’t really hate each other though, it was more like a game to them – both of them standing in the same room, eyes checking out the same omega, before looking up, waiting for their eyes to meet. They smirked at each other, before finding a way to get into omega’s pants first. The one who fucked him first, won.

This went on and off for about a year, but eventually fell in love with a pretty omega called Alisha. They became a cute couple, always holding hands and kissing at the park, but Louis, almost always watching them, never saw a bond mark on the girl’s neck. As the time went on and the mark still wasn’t there, Louis found himself feeling oddly relieved. He was jealous that Harry found someone first, he always told himself, way too scared to face the truth.

One day when Harry didn’t come to school, his cool friends telling Louis that Harry’s gone into rut, the blue eyed boy instantly went to action. During the lunch break he sat down beside Alisha, flashing her a charming smile that she did not return, but Louis was persistent. His attempt at wooing her was followed by a heavy make out session in the school’s poor toilets. He bit down on her neck, careful not to break the skin, and sucked a dark bruise there. She panicked a little later and cried, running away right after, leaving Louis feeling proud of himself and only slightly guilty. 

He didn’t, however, expect Harry to react the way he did. The slightly younger boy came to his house, almost knocking the door down trying to get inside. After Louis opened the door he immediately grabbed the boy by his throat, slamming him into the wall. 

And wow, Louis expected him to be a bit angry, but not that much, that the curly haired boy basically had steam running from his ears. Louis brought his hand up and tried to pry Harry’s hand off his throat, but the taller boy only tightened the hold, this time almost completely cutting off Louis’ oxygen supply. 

Louis stilled his movements at that, hissing at the other alpha instead and without another word, Harry backhanded the boy so hard that he sank to his knees immediately after Harry released him. 

“That was pretty good,” Louis chuckled to himself, quickly running his tongue over all of his teeth to check if all of them were still there. 

“You backstabbing piece of shit,” Harry growled and grabbed his hair, pulling him up by it, before punching him straight in the face. A sickening sound of a bone cracking filled the room, pain rocketed over Louis’ face and in the next moment he tasted blood on his tongue, dripping from his broken nose, past his lips into his mouth. He hissed and bared his teeth at Harry who only glared back at him. 

“Ouch,” was all he said, before Harry roughly pushed him into the wall and got so close to him that their noses were touching and their breath mingled. Louis completely froze, his eyes finding Harry’s dark green ones. Their foreheads touched and Louis went absolutely rigid, trying to twist away, but the taller boy put his hands on both sides oh his hips, so he was once again forced to cease his movements, stilling under Harry’s piercing stare. 

“If you touch my omega one more time, I will kill you,” he slowly murmured. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he felt Harry’s hands touching his, sliding his fingers in between Louis’ smaller ones and lacing their fingers together. “Your blood smells good.” Louis’ eyes widened and before he could protest Harry was licking his blood from his lips and nose, growling deep in his throat at it. The smaller boy resisted the urge to groan or even submissively bare his neck to the other alpha, but Harry was already pulling away and leaving the apartment, slamming the door on his way out. 

Louis slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, pulling his knees up so he could rest his head on top of them. He sighed deeply and licked over his lips where Harry’s taste still lingered. Eventually he stood up though, and made his way to the bathroom where he cleaned of the blood from underneath his already healed nose, still shocked from what had happened. 

They didn’t even look at each other for a long time after that. It hurt both of them, but their pride would never let them walk up to the other person to apologize, so the situation remained the same even after they graduated, but unfortunately applied to different colleges. Harry pretty much reached his dreams. Louis remembered how the curly was always talking about getting into Cambridge and he, as smart as he was, of course made it. Louis stayed in London though, going to University of London. He was happy with it though and it pleased him that, according to Harry’s mum’s words her son was happy too. 

Neither of them expected to run into each other in their third year of college though. And dear god, they were both twenty-one by then. Harry was so tall that he easily towered over Louis that actually had to tilt his head up to look the other boy – man in the eyes. They didn’t need a second to recognize each other, Louis would notice the other one from a kilometre distance and the same went for Harry. So they stopped in the middle of the street just staring at each other for a few moments and the tension was thick that Louis felt like running away would be physically impossible. He stayed completely still instead, letting Harry eye him up and down. His cheeks reddened a bit, much to his displeasure. In the next moment Harry was grabbing him and pulling him against himself, hugging him so tightly that Louis wasn’t even sure if they were still two separated bodies or if they had just became one. 

“I missed you,” Harry murmured, tightening his hold on the smaller man for a second before he completely released him, going back to staring at him in wonder. It had been three years after all. 

“You have changed,” Louis said in reply and Harry chuckled, reaching down to grab a hold of Louis’ hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the inside of the boy’s fragile wrist. 

“So have you. Come back to mine,” Harry proposed with small pause in between the sentences. Louis couldn’t help but notice the way Harry’s speech was still as slow as back in the high school, but his voice had gone a bit lower, sending pleasant chills down Louis’ spine. He nodded quickly, any other option completely foreign to him. Harry smiled at that and grabbed the blue eyes boy’s hand, leading him down the street quickly, the tension still in between them. But it wasn’t the awkward one anymore, it almost became pleasant, and if Louis hadn’t known any better he would have said that it was sexual tension, but that would just be ridiculous, right?

They were both silent as they hurried down the street and it wasn’t long, before Harry turned towards the big complex and of course, Harry did have quite rich parents after all. Louis noticed his hands shaking and he scowled at himself, taking a few deep breaths to calm his slightly quickened heartbeat. 

Harry was still holding his hand as he dragged him up the stairs, it was certainly not a good idea to use an elevator and Louis was thankful that Harry noticed it too. They both weren’t too sure if they could handle the amount of pressure in the small space of the lift. Louis stumbled on the stairs a few times, but Harry’s strong hand was always there to catch him and pull him up to continue the way, until they were standing in front of a beautiful white front door and Louis found his jaw dropping at how expensive it looked. 

A sound of a door unlocking snapped him back into reality to see that Harry had, in fact, opened the door and was now staring at him with dark eyes. Louis suddenly found himself feeling unusually hot, his body tingling and tensing with something that felt an awful lot like arousal. His eyes found Harry’s, but the boy was already pulling him inside of the apartment and in the next second the door was slamming shut behind him and he was forcefully pushed against it, Harry’s hands pinning down his own. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice shaking slightly, but he remained quite proud that it didn’t break in the middle of the sentence. The situation with Harry pinning him down, leaving him vulnerable and unable to move flashed into his mind from a few years ago and he couldn’t help but notice a massive similarities to what was happening right now. He panicked, but just a little bit, before he remembered that that was Harry standing in front of him, trying to tell himself that the man wasn’t angry with him anymore, so he tried his best to relax. 

Harry’s eyes just slightly softened at that and he leaned down to brush his nose against Louis’ gently. He missed this boy so much, spent a few past years hating himself that he let an omega get in between them when they said that they would never allow it. Their eyes met once again after Harry pulled again and Louis sensed so much longing in Harry’s eyes that he finally relaxes, allowing his defences down. He grabbed a chance when Harry was too busy thinking and quickly shook his hand off, before he quickly wrapped them around the taller boy’s neck. In the next moment a pair of soft lips fell upon Harry’s soft and full once. Harry sighed softly into Louis’ mouth, he’s been waiting for this for his whole life, he was just way too ignorant to confess it. A kiss was sweet and short, but because of all the tension that was actually never released, just moved to the side instead, there was no way that they would be happy with just kissing. 

With all force he could muster, Louis pushed the taller man into the opposite wall of the hall, pressing himself against him, enjoying the way his body stirred in anticipation. Harry brought his hand around and found Louis’ back, slipping him all the way down across the toned flesh until he reached his bum, kneading his ass cheeks, causing Louis to press more into him. He tried to lick all over Louis’ lips to get him to open his mouth, but the other boy would never give up competition this simply. Harry silently challenged him by trying to press his tongue in between Louis’ lips and the blue eyed boy accepted it, his tongue darting out to battle with Harry’s in a game that had no winner. Harry eventually grew tired of it, using Louis’ lack of concentration to quickly turn them around, once again pressing the other alpha into the wall. Louis gasped in surprise and Harry triumphantly smirked, before he kissed the other lad again, his tongue invading Louis’ mouth this time. The smaller man helplessly moaned, his arms coming up to wrap around Harry’s neck, digging his nails into the skin of the man’s back. 

Louis’ hips bucked forward, touching Harry’s. His eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of a hard bulge in Harry’s jeans and his legs shook as he circled his hips, a shaky moan leaving his lips at the immense pleasure cursing through him with only one simple move. 

“Fuck,” Harry groaned. His hands gripped Louis’ hips, easily controlling his movements as he guided Louis’ hips in a circling motion against his own. Their tongues once again joined and Louis groaned at Harry’s sweet taste, arousing him even more. He, however, wasn’t about to let himself be dominated, so he reached around and grabbed Harry’s firm ass, making the taller boy hiss into his mouth. He forced their hips even closer together until nothing was separating them anymore. Right when Louis felt as if he could come just from this, Harry stepped away and Louis tilted his head up to look at him in confusion, but Harry’s only response was a smirk on his lips. He was still holding Louis’ hips and in the next moment he roughly spun him around and pressed him into the wall again, this time with Louis’ front pressed to it. Harry draped himself over the smaller man, rubbing his crotch over Louis’ ass teasingly. He looked down, his breath hitching when he saw how good his tented out pants looked beside Louis’ big backside.  
Louis mewled and wow, he would have never thought he could even make a sound like that, but Harry felt so good pressed against him that he couldn’t care anymore. 

“Such a pretty ass,” Harry groaned as he desperately bucked his hips against Louis’ clothed skin, hiding his face into Louis’ neck, deeply breathing in the scent that he missed so much. “You smell so good.” He emphasized each word with a rut of his hips against Louis, until the smaller boy was a sweaty whimpering mess, trying to get relief on his cock by thrusting his hips against the wall, which had Harry groaning at how hot it was. “You smell like you’re waiting for me.” Harry was making no sense, they both knew it, but somehow it was hot enough that neither of them cared. 

“I am waiting. Fuck, I’m always waiting, Haz,” he mumbled, grinding his ass back on Harry’s bulge. 

“I want to take to the bedroom,” Harry growled into the skin the smaller boy’s neck, making Louis twist around in his hold. He gave him a small smile, bringing his fingers up to twist Harry’s nipples through the thin shirt he was wearing. 

“Okay,” Louis said, letting Harry grab his hand and lead him down the hall and up the stairs until they were standing in Harry’s bedroom. Louis looked around himself, but before he could fully appreciate the neatness of the room, Harry was already pushing him onto the bed, their lips joining again in a heated kiss that sent sparks of pleasure right down to Louis’ toes, making them curl. He helplessly groaned and tried to climb on top of Harry, but before he could even fully get onto his knees, Harry pushed him down again, pinning his hands to the mattress. Only then it occurred to Louis that they were both alphas and he froze, finding Harry’s dark eyes with his own.

In Harry’s eyes, there was a challenge. They were challenging him to battle for dominance and although Louis knew that in a fair fight he could never physically beat Harry, that would not stop him from trying to beat him in bed. 

He grabbed Harry’s jaw, making the lad pause, dark green eyes studying him intensely. Louis forced Harry’s mouth back on his and when Harry went full back on kissing him he used the man’s lack of focus to quickly twist them around, climbing in between Harry’s spread legs. His hands wandered to the hem of Harry’s shirt, stroking the soft skin underneath it, feeling the strong abs. He pushed the shirt up, until Harry took the hint and got rid of it completely, while Louis stared at the collection of the tattoos on the green eyed boy’s skin. Louis smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss over the large butterfly, sucking the soft skin into his mouth, licking and biting him, until the butterfly was coloured with different shades of blue, purple and red. 

Harry was just calmly laying back, lazily staring at them, although Louis couldn’t miss the way Harry’s hips bucked up every few seconds, wanting friction on his aching manhood. After Louis was satisfied with the bruises on the butterfly, his lips made their way up Harry’s chest, licking over his nipples. He always knew they were sensitive, but actually seeing it made it ten times hotter. Harry’s hand clenched into a fist, before it tangled into Louis’ soft hair, trying to get the man’s head away from his nipple, but Louis didn’t budge. He grabbed Harry’s wrists and pushed them behind Harry’ back, holding them there as he gave all of his attention to Harry’s nipples. He gently bit into one, making Harry arch his back with a loud groan, before he soothed it with his tongue until Harry was lowly whimpering in his throat. 

They both knew Harry could easily break the grip Louis had on his arms. Louis rolled his eyes when he realized that Harry was only playing with him, so he released him to spare himself some embarrassment and rubbed Harry in between the legs instead, teasingly running his hand over the hardened length until Harry was pushing his hips up. His tiny fingers shakily unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and he pulled the material down until it pooled around Harry’s knees, leaving it to the other alpha to kick them off the rest of the way. 

Harry calmly watched him as Louis leaned down, his lips just barely ghosting over the man’s dick, making eye contact with the other man while doing so. Harry’s lips twitched, but that was the only reaction he got. Louis pressed his lips to the clothed tip of the curly haired boy cock. Harry’s head tipped back just slightly and Louis smirked in triumph, watching in amazement as a drop of precome dampened the grey boxers Harry was wearing. Harry breathed in deeply, before their eyes met again and Louis gave him a teasing smile. He hooked his fingers behind the hem of Harry’s boxers and pulled the material down just enough that Harry’s cock sprang free, bobbing against his stomach, fat and full and almost purple at the tip. It was pretty, really. 

Louis leaned down again and right in that moment he should have known that Harry was planning something mean, but he still wasn’t expecting it when Harry’s hand tangled into his hair again and forced his face down onto his groin with a loud groan. Louis breathed in the scent, licking all over the soft skin of Harry’s cock, until Harry had had enough and he grabbed the base of his dick with one hand and thrust himself past Louis’ pretty lips into his mouth. The smaller man choked, but just for a moment before he regained his composure, easily fighting his gag reflex as he took Harry deep into his throat. His hand stroked what he couldn’t take into his mouth, until eventually Harry pushed down on his head, forcing him down, until Louis’ small button nose touched his dark pubic hair. Louis made a choking sound, a bit of drool escaping his mouth, while he stared up at Harry with watery eyes. 

“That’s it, darling,” Harry groaned, running his thumb over Louis’ stretched lips. “You’re a pro at sucking cock, aren’t you,” he cooed, grinding his hips, making Louis squeeze his eyes shut at the abuse on his throat. He licked at the small triangle on the underside of Harry’s prick in response to the man’s statement and Harry moaned in appreciation. 

Sweat started forming on Harry’s face and chest, his breathing sped up and his toes curled in pleasure. His fingers shakily ran all over Louis’ face, even going as far as pushing his thumb past Louis’ lips to fit right beside his cock, feeling how tight it was. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Harry said, his voice rough and Louis pulled of his length, rolling his balls around in his small hand instead, making Harry grit his teeth. The smaller boy smirked a bit as his fingers travelled even lower, ghosting over Harry’s hole. 

“Are you sure you’re not the one getting fucked?” he asked teasingly and rubbed his thumb over the clenching muscle. Harry was clearly not having it and before Louis could react he was already turning them around, grabbing Louis’ hips, rolling him onto his stomach, before he straddle the blue eyed man’s thighs, making it impossible for Louis to trash around. 

“Yes, princess. Your tight little hole is getting destroyed tonight,” he growled and without another word tore off the T-shirt Louis was wearing, hungrily staring at the muscular back in front of him. He leaned down, biting into the skin, careful not to pierce it though, and sucked a dark bruise into the skin. 

“Fuck... Yes, okay,” Louis babbled. Harry slid his hands down, making a mental note to cover this skin in bruises later. He searched for the front of Louis’ jeans, sliding his hands in between Louis’ crotch and the duvet. He undid the button of the jeans and pulled down the zipper, before he helped the smaller lad shimmy out of the tight black material. He pulled it off the rest of the way, discarding of the shoes and socks along the  
way, until Louis was laying in front of him, with only a pair of tight dark boxers tightly stretched against his perky bum. 

Harry salivated, running his tongue over his lips to dampen them. He brought his hand down on Louis’ ass and the boy jumped, a surprised gasp leaving his lips. 

“I’m gonna eat your ass,” Harry murmured, slapping the strong flesh again, listening to Louis’ drawn out moan and watching in amazement as Louis’ pushed his ass back towards his hand. “Would you want that?”  
Honestly, Louis was past the point of caring. He wildly nodded, hoping to get his point across, but well, maybe not, according to another harsh, yet pleasurable slap to his arse. 

“Yes, Harry, please,” he moaned and ground his hips against the bed, trying to get as much pleasure as he could, before Harry noticed and used one hand to pin the man down, effectively stopping him from moving. Louis’ head turned to the other side, tears pooling in his eyes from the frustration. He was close to either start begging or bash the taller boy over the head, but Harry stripped him off his underwear before he could make up his mind. 

Louis twisted his neck trying to see what Harry was doing, but the only thing visible to him was Harry’s face. His wild curls that were now more wavy, because his hair was longer and his puffy red lips that were swollen from continuous biting and licking, his red rosy cheeks, the dimples that weren’t there at the moment and that stupid big nose. Louis was a bit in love. 

He was roughly pulled out of his day dreaming when he felt Harry’s big hands on his inner thighs, pushing his legs apart and Louis was suddenly thankful that he was as flexible as he was, other ways the position Harry wanted him in would not be very comfortable. His legs were so spread that it simply separated his ass cheeks and Harry was truly satisfied with his work. He ran his finger down Louis’ crack, admiring the tight pink muscle that clenched under the touch.

“Princess, did you know that if I tease you here long enough, you will eventually start leaking?” he asked gently. Louis twisted his neck some more, because he didn’t know if that was true or if Harry was just making this up, because he was always taught that only omegas produced slick, while alphas were made for giving, not receiving. So Louis simply shook his head, before he gave up trying to see the other alpha and rested his head on his hands instead, whimpering every time Harry touched him down there. 

The curly haired lad seemed determined. He teased Louis’ pink little hole with the tip of his finger until it was relaxed and just slightly puffy from the light touch. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, before he leaned down just slightly and moving his hand away, spitting down and watching his saliva drip from Louis’ tailbone, down his crack and over his hole. It was a beautiful sight. Harry rubbed his finger against the wet skin and Louis whined, a sound that settled right into Harry’s groin. 

“Harry, stop teasing me,” Louis whimpered and brought his hand down, trying to find Harry’s curls somewhere behind him, but Harry only chuckled darkly, catching Louis’ tiny hand and pushing it away. 

“What do you want then, darling?” he asked, still rubbing a single digit all around that pretty hole. Louis stayed quiet, but pushed his arse back in a silent phrase that Harry ignored completely, waiting for a verbal answer. “Tell me, Lou.”

“Fuck, Harry, eat me out,” he moaned, his dignity long gone. That fucking finger finally moved away and Louis expected some more teasing. So when Harry’s tongue licked a fat stripe all over his crack, before diving right in, licking along those velvety walls and sucking on the rim, Louis was definitely not expecting it. He groaned loudly, once again trying to grab Harry’s curls, succeeding since he knew exactly where Harry’s head was. He gripped them tightly, holding Harry still while he ground his ass back against Harry’s face, hoping that the other alpha liked it just as much as he did. Harry didn’t seem to mind being basically suffocated by Louis’ bum, in fact, he would be very happy to die, if it meant rimming Louis’ arse until his last breath. 

“You taste... so...fucking...good,” Harry said, licking over Louis’ hole in between every word. Louis groaned in response, his toes curling and stomach heating dangerously, body writhing in protest to immense pleasure. 

A sudden wave of heat hit him and he gasped, eyes opening widely at the foreign feeling. Something stirred in him and he trashed against the bed, trying to twist away from Harry, but the man grabbed his thighs tightly enough to bruise and held him in place, pushing his tongue even deeper into the velvety heat.

“Dear lord, Harry, I can’t,” Louis groaned, wiggling his hips to get away, but it just brought him more pleasure instead. Harry made a sound and slapped Louis’ thigh.

“You’re going to start leaking, princess,” he groaned, sucking on Louis’ rim, before he moved away to bite into Louis’ thigh. Louis gasped at what Harry said, but relaxed in Harry’s hold, letting him lick in to him, until his muscles were squeezing, his body tensing and his body tingling with pleasure as he neared his orgasm. 

“Harry, oh god, I’m going to come,” he said, grinding his ass back in quick movements that were bringing him closer and closer to his climax. He reached down with one hand, trying to touch himself, but Harry grabbed his hand, holding it tightly and with one last lick of his tongue Louis groaned loudly, his body tensing and twitching. Harry still held one of Louis’ thighs and he kept licking and sucking on Louis’ rim, until the man rode out his high. 

Only then Harry moved away, looking down at Louis’ spit covered ass. He brought his hand down on Louis’ backside in a harsh slap, pushing one finger inside right after. The smaller man immediately clenched, a small whimper leaving his eyes. 

“See? You’re getting wet,” Harry murmured, amusement clear in his voice as he wiggled his finger inside. Louis once again twisted his neck to look at Harry. The taller man winked at him, before he brought his slick covered finger to Louis’ mouth. The boy hesitatingly opened his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the single digit. “Do you taste good, darling?” Harry murmured, leaning down to plant wet kisses all over Louis’ face, who only moaned greedily in response. 

“Now, are you going to let me fuck you, or not?” he asked, sucking on Louis’ nose gently. The alpha in Louis growled loudly in protest even when Louis nodded slowly, pushing his ass back, rubbing it right over Harry’s hard erection. The curly haired boy hissed in pleasure and grabbed Louis’ hips, stilling him so he wouldn’t come before even getting his cock inside. 

“Take off your clothes,” Louis growled, uncomfortable since he was the only one completely naked. Harry only gave him a smirk in return, before he slowly and teasingly pushed his boxers completely off. They gave each other a few seconds, silently admiring, hands touching everything they could. 

Harry’s neglected prick was red, almost purple at the tip and Louis felt in pain at just looking at it, so he reached out with his hand, wrapping his fingers around the hard shaft, giving it slow strokes that had Harry clenching his teeth together hard enough that he was surprised they still haven’t cracked. The curly haired man felt the pleasure climbing up his spine and he knocked Louis’ hand away, thrusting it above the smaller man’s head, before he brought his hand to Louis’ ass again. He admired the soft skin for a few moments, before his fingers slipped in between the ass cheeks, teasing the pink hole that was now just slightly leaking slick.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from groaning at the sight, and thrust two fingers inside, relishing in the whimper from Louis’ mouth.

“So fucking tight,” he said lowly, emphasising every word with a curl of his fingers inside that had Louis arching his back and clenching his ass muscles around Harry’s fingers. Louis mewled quietly in response, not entirely sure if he wanted to get away from those fingers or have more of them. Harry, however didn’t let him have an opinion, he added another finger shortly after. 

“Fuck,” Louis whimpered, his body tensing. Harry sensed hid discomfort and brought his hand up to soothingly rub Louis’ shoulder, feeling the muscles slowly relax under his touch.

“There’s a good boy,” Harry mumbled and twisted his fingers inside, finding Louis’ special spot with the tips of them and gently rubbed over it, until Louis felt his cock leak precome. His body shivered at that, still sensitive from his previous orgasm, but Harry didn’t let him think too much, he wrapped his hand around Louis’ waist and loosely wrapped his palm around Louis’ prick, letting the smaller man do all the work, his hips pushing back to get his fingers deeper into that needy ass, before thrusting forward into Harry’s loose fist.  
Harry’s cock twitched at the sight of the man in front of him getting so wrecked and he quickly leaned down enough to suck bruises all over the back of Louis’ exposed neck. 

“Harry?” Louis groaned, his breathing getting laboured while he was almost sure he was getting a heart attack, according to how fast it was beating. 

“Yes, darling?” the taller man asked, squeezing Louis’ cock, making the man whimper, hardly focused anymore.

“I... I think, I’m going to come,” he said carefully, but Harry as much as he loved the feeling of that thick organ in his hand, didn’t want Louis to come again, so he let go of the lad’s prick, making its owner cry out. 

“No, princess, you’re not. I think it’s time to get my cock in that ass of yours, what do you think?” Harry asked teasingly, although it was a completely rhetorical question. Louis nodded his head yes, pushing his ass back towards Harry’s fingers. Harry slipped in his pinkie, before he pulled all of his fingers out and wiped them off on the sheet. He watched in amazement as Louis’ hole struggled to close, a bit of slick making its way out, dripping down to Louis’ balls. 

“How do you want it to happen?” Harry gently asked, wrapping one arm around Louis and pulling him up until the smaller man’s sweaty back was pressed to Harry’s hard chest. Louis blushed at the question, but his heart jumped a bit in his chest.

“Can we like... lie down and then you can lay on top of me...” Louis slowly trailed off, his cheeks getting even redder and Harry smiled subconsciously. 

“Whatever you want,” he spoke, before he pushed Louis down until he was comfortably lying on his front with a pillow pushed underneath his hips, raising his ass in the air. Harry licked his lips, before he put each hand on Louis’ ass cheeks, spreading him apart. “Clench and relax for me, darling,” Harry spoke, watching as Louis obeyed and slick leaked out of the pretty pink hole. “There you go,” the man mumbled, grabbed a hold of himself and slowly pushed inside. 

Louis’ body wasn’t made for taking cocks, but he adjusted quickly, the feeling of being filled unlike everything he’s ever experienced but still fucking amazing. 

“Dear lord,” Harry murmured, exhaling slowly once he was balls deep. He looked at Louis’ face. The man was whimpering softly, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth opened in a silent scream. Harry groaned and ground his hips against Louis’ ass a bit, feeling those muscles squeezing around him. After Louis’ tensed body relaxed a bit, Harry kissed his shoulder, before starting a smooth rhythm that had Louis whimpering in pleasure in no time. 

Louis buried his face into the pillow, his body tossing around underneath Harry’s bigger one, knowing that none of them could last very long judging by their excited erections. Harry propped himself up with one arm while he used his other one to press down on the small of Louis’ back, making him push his ass out even more. 

Harry panted as he gave his best to please the alpha underneath him, quickening the pace of his thrusts, pushing his cock deeper every time he thrust his hips forward until he once again stilled balls deep inside, grinding against Louis’ ass, listening to the man’s fucked out moans and whimpers. No other sound could turn him on better than this. 

“Harry, Jesus, “ Louis groaned, his fingers tightly gripping the sheet, almost shredding it. Every time Harry pushed in deep enough, Louis let out a small scream, like he was hurting while in reality there was just a lot of pleasure. Harry’s cock was sliding just past his sweet spot, gently pushing it, getting the smaller boy worked up just enough so he felt like he could come from nothing but this, which was slightly unusual for any alpha.  
And then, just as if the stimulation he was feeling wasn’t already almost too much, Louis started feeling like Harry’s cock was bigger every time it pushed inside. With fog clouding his mind he needed more than just a few seconds to figure out that Harry’s knot was forming. He panicked, his arms coming up to push the taller alpha off himself, but Harry grabbed and held both of his wrists, taking away any chance of the small man moving.

“Harry, no, I can’t handle...” Louis sentence was cut off in the middle as Harry thrust into the tight velvety heat particularly hard, making Louis choke on a moan, almost seeing stars at that point. “I can’t handle your knot,” he tried again, whimpering right after as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the end of the cliff, just wanting to jump right off and getting lost in the thick haze of pleasure. “My body wasn’t made for it.”  
Harry ignored him, smirking to himself. “If you can’t handle it, I’ll make you take it,” he growled, effectively shutting the smaller man up, leaving him a whimpering mess instead. “Your tummy will swell with the amount of come I’m going to put in you,” he continued, dug the fingers of his right hand into the small of Louis’ back, while the left was propping him up. “I’m going to fucking...knock you...up,” he murmured, emphasizing each word with hard thrusts of his hips, until Louis’ back arched and his legs kicked out, his mouth opening in a silent scream as his body writhed and tensed in release.

The boy seemed to forgot how to breathe for a second there, but Harry didn’t stop fucking him, if anything he quickened his thrusts, fucking his alpha right through his orgasm, relishing in the way the man’s ass was clenching around his cock. 

“There, darling, do you feel it?” Harry huskily asked, his lips just above Louis’ ears. The base of his spine was tingling with sparks of pleasure and he couldn’t hold out any longer. He grabbed Louis’ hips with both hands tightly, speeding up his thrusts until Louis was crying out in over sensitivity, pushing at Harry’s hands. “I’m going to knot you and you’re going to be a fucking good boy and take it, yes?” 

Louis nodded slightly, his arsehole squeezing around Harry’s cock, as if he was hoping to make Harry come faster. Harry forced Louis’ legs open with his own knees and yanked the small man to his knees, fucking him hard enough to almost force Louis back onto the bed if it wasn’t for his knot that expanded in the same exact moment, and Harry fell on top of Louis with a loud groan, while still slightly moving his hips with fast and rough, but smaller thrusts. 

Through the sound of blood pumping in his ears he heard Louis scream, half in pain, half in pleasure as Harry shoved in as far as he could go, his knot locking them together and massive amounts of come flooding into the boy’s poor hole, making him whimper. 

Harry leaned down, his mind completely fogged with immense pleasure. His lips latched onto the skin of Louis’ neck and without another thought he bit down, hard enough to break the soft skin, drawing blood. 

It didn’t have the same effect as biting an omega would, it didn’t link their souls together, but it made a strong connection that nothing could break. Louis was whimpering underneath the taller boy, his body writhing on top of the soft sheets. After Harry’s vision cleared, he pressed a soft kiss over the bite, before he noticed Louis’ tear streaked face, feeling a small flame of guilt light up inside of him. He rolled over on his side, pulling Louis with him with a hand on the smaller man’s hip, spooning him. His hand moved lower, to rest over Louis’ tummy and feeling a slight bulge there almost made his eyes roll to the back of his head as his hips buckled forward.

Louis whimpered every time Harry’s cock throbbed inside of him and released a new wave of come, while Harry just let it pass with a groan, while stroking Louis’ stomach gently. 

“Are you okay?” he gently asked after a few moments, kissing the back of Louis’ neck lovingly. Louis only nodded, wiping tears off his cheeks with his small hand. Harry resisted the urge to coo and very gently pulled out after the knot had gone down enough. He looked down, noticing his thick semen leaking out of Louis’ wrecked little hole. His cock twitched weakly, but he ignored it completely, wrapping the boy in his arms, holding him tightly, while repeatedly kissing all over his face, neck and chest. He reached a spot where Louis was particularly ticklish, making the blue eyed man giggle adorably and stare at him with big tired eyes. 

“I always knew there was something weird about you, Styles,“ Louis mumbled, a small smile present on his lips. “Never would have thought you were into alphas, though.” Harry laughed, before he kissed Louis’ cheek one more time. 

“It’s just one particular alpha I’m into,” Harry said. “I’ll go get a towel to clean you off, yes? You stay here and don’t move.”

Louis smiled at him. “It’s not like I can anyway,” he mumbled and Harry smirked, giving him a wink. He almost ran into the bathroom to get a towel as quickly as possible. He wiped them both off, before he climbed back into the bed, wrapping the alpha into his arms tightly and pressing his nose right on the bite mark to breathe in Louis’ scent now combined with his own.  
He sighed in satisfaction and looked at Louis’ face, finding out that the man was already asleep. He smiled fondly, before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him too. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> On a scale from 1 to 10, how bad is my english?  
> xx


End file.
